The Girl He Wants
by Lindsey7618
Summary: This is a Tratie story. I would love it if you read and review! What happens when Katie walks in and finds a certain someone going thorough her stuff? Will Tratie Prevail? Will Travis apologize and be able to win Katie back? Read to find out! There will be some traces of Percabeth, maybe others. And yes, there will be a kiss, maybe several, in the near future!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, I'm working on a Tratie story, Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner. They were minor characters, yet everyone loves them together! Including me! So here is my story. I hope you like it, and whether you are guest or member, if you're reading this, please review! And btw, I know I said I wouldn't be on much this December, but I promised my friend, and I just couldn't help it. And if you have any better title ideas, please let me know! **

**The Girl He Wants: Chapter One.**

Katie Gardner was walking down from her cabin. She could hear his shouts from behind her as she walked, but she kept on walking. She was mad enough already. She just wanted to take a walk. So she walked and tried to let herself forget everything... Or not:

Flashback:

_Katie walked into her cabin with two of her siblings, laughing. She stopped short as she entered and froze. "What's going on here?!" She exclaimed. Travis stopped...And slowly turned around. "Katie!" He said when he saw her. "Oh, um.." He looked at Katie's eyes, which were going back and forth between his hand and his face. Travis looked at his hand. "Oh, oh, um.." He tried to hide her bag behind his back, then quickly tossed it onto Katie's bed. "It's not what you think!" He said hastily, but Katie had already started to hit him, with the bag she was carrying. She stopped and ran to her bed. Katie's sisters were already yelling at him. Katie burst into tears and ran out, with Travis calling after her, helplessly._

Katie tried to stifle a sob. She passed Percy's cabin. she could hear voices. She paused for a moment, and she heard Annabeth say, "Percy!" and there was a loud thud. Then laughter. The cabin door opened and Percy and Annabeth walked out, holding hands, laughing, together. Katie quickly hid behind a tree, so they wouldn't see her. As soon as they were gone, Katie ran out and over to a tree by a river she and her Sisters had made. (Her Mom was Demeter, so..). She sighed and leaned on the tree, trailing her hand in the water. She felt a hand on her back and she turned around...

**Ok, this is kinda like the beginning, so it's short. I'll make longer ones, though, but for those of you who haven't read my stories, I'm known for making super short chapters! Lol. Please review! I read each and ever one, and they all make me happy, whether it's good or criticism! I need at least three reviews before I do a new chapter!  
**


	2. Katie Finds a note and Travis is nervous

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! But here is the next chapter! I will update my other stories soon too, I promise! Special shout out to Poseidon and Nike, for helping me with a choice on here and reviewing,! She was the first one to review!**

Chapter Two:

Katie turned around. There was no one there. She looked down and saw...A note...With peanut butter on it, making it stock to the ground..Ok..**(That is SO a Stoll!)**.

She picked it up, ignoring the peanut butter. She opened it:

KATIE

I'm really sorry.  
I hope you can forgive me. I...Just have something I really needed to say.

And I honestly wasn't trying to steal anything! Or snoop. I can understand if

you don't ever want to see me...Or talk to me...Since you kinda have to see me..

Every day.

Anyway...

I'm Sorry. I hope you forgive me.

Sorry.

Katie read the note again. " Oh, Travis." She sighed. She was feeling sorry, when one of the campers raced by, chasing someone. And that got her mad again. _Whatever his reason, he still shouldn't of been looking through my stuff. That was personal. He had no right! Ugh! I really don't like Stolls'. Or Travis!  
_

Steaming, she walked off in a huff.

* * *

Travis was walking around the Hermes cabin nervously. He hadn't seen Katie since The Disaster last Night. Well, Connor had named it that.

"Dude, calm down. Let Katie cool off. Let her come to you." He advised. Travis snorted. "Like _you_ know anything about _girls_!" He scoffed. Connor looked surprised and hurt. "Oh, um...I'm going to bed..Get some sleep...Bye." Looking hurt, he walked to his bed.

Travis sighed, rubbing his eyes. _Aw man.._

**Ok, this chapter is done! Please review! PaN, I hope you like it! Sorry it's soo soooooooooooooooooooo short! So so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SO sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So, so sorry it's been a while! Here is the next chapter! Review! Btw, I updated the mistakes I made in Chapter Two!**

**Chapter Three:**

Katie Pov:

Katie woke up. There was vines all around her bed. She was surprised, at first. The exact first thought that ran through her mind? _Travis._

_Ugh. How dare he? She was mad enough at him already! _She sat up and swatted them way_. _A few stayed. She sighed, got dressed, said hi to one sister, who came in for something_, _and went looking for Travis. After a few minutes, she realized she had been the only one there. She checked her watch. It was 12:18! How had she slept that long? Ugh.

* * *

Travis sat up in bed and sighed. He got dressed and looked up at the top bunk, where Connor was sleeping. He started to wake up. Travis turned. "Stop." Connor said. Travis stopped. He turned around, sighing. "Look, Connor, what I said last night about you and girls- though it may have actually been true-" He muttered to himself-" It wasn't true and I didn't mean it! So please-" He was cut ff. 'Save your drama for Kate, dude." Connor said, smiling. "You're gonna need it! I'll be standing by with a medical kit and a few Apollo kids, by the way.." He added, trailing off. Travis glared. Connor shut up.

Travis ran out of the cabin to find Katie. He bumped into her, literally, and she fell. Into the mud. _Uh oh_... "Oh, sorry!" He went to help her. "No, let me help YOU!" Katie reached for his hand and pulled him own into the mud. Travis gasped. Katie smirked. "What was that for?" Travis exclaimed. Katie rolled her eyes, stood up, and walked away, leaving Travis standing. "No, wait!" Travis called. Katie turned slightly. "Shut up, Stoll. I hate you!"

Travis Pov:

_I hate you._

Travis felt heartbroken. No, he _was_ heartbroken.

People were staring at him with pity. Percy came up. "Hey, uh.." He said. Travis shook his head and ran down the hill to the very same tree, coincidentally, that Katie had been hiding behind yesterday.

I know it's short, SSR, 'I'll do longer ones! SORRY!


	4. His Second Chance and Two Confessions

**Ok, I'm doing this for Luanna! Please review. (Plus, I missed you guys!)**

Katie ran to her cabin. She walked up and down. She couldn't figure out what the heck was wrong with that boy. _Really_. Finally, she decided to have breakfast. She went into the dining pavilion. Travis was nowhere in sight. At all. She began to think that maybe she was a little too hard on him..

* * *

Travis leaned on the tree._ Does Katie really hate me?_ He wondered. "Maybe I should just give up. Give up on girls all together." He said out loud. "That's not the Stoll I know." Said a voice behind him. Travis turned. "Who-" He stopped. Katie was standing there, looking down at him. "Katie!" He said, jumping up. This was his chance. If he could apologize, maybe she'd at least forgive him!

"I am so, SO sorry, Kat-eee." His last words were cut off by Katie herself. She had grabbed him by the shirt and quickly kissed him. It lasted maybe 15 seconds. Katie let go, blushing. "Um, I should.." She turned. Travis grabbed her, smirking. No way was he gonna let her go! Not_ now_.

"Katie." He said softly. "Wait." Katie turned towards him, still blushing. "Travis.." She began, looking down. "Travis, I Love You!" Katie blurted out. Travis stared. "What?" He asked dumbly. Katie looked at him. "I didn't mean that!" She said. A few tears fell. "I'm really confused." Travis said. "Do- Do you really love me?" He asked quietly. Katie looked down. "Yes." She said in a whisper. Travis was silent for a few minutes. "Katie, I really love you too. I have for a long time. I just never could tell you." He told her. "Really?" Katie asked. "Really." Travis told her. "This better not be one of your pranks, Stoll!" Katie told him.

Travis took hold of her chin and made her look at him. "This isn't a prank._ I. Love. You."_ He told her fiercely. Katie searched his eyes. There was no sign of amusement or joke in them. Only love. He was sincere. Travis's arms slipped down to hers. Katie arms were on his. They stood there for a few minutes, until Travis reached over and pulled her into a tight hug. And they stood there for the longest time, just hugging.

* * *

Katie woke up next to somebody. She rubbed her eyes. It was Travis. It took her a few seconds to remember why, as her brain was still fuzzy. She and Travis had fell asleep there, leaning on the tree trunk. Her head was on his chest, his hand in hers. She looked at him. He was hot, she had to admit. Suddenly Travis opened his eyes. "What time is it?" He asked, yawning. Katie shrugged. Travis checked his watch. "5:09" He said. "Why don't we go back to sleep for a bit?" He asked. Katie agreed, snuggling into Travis. "I'm still sleepy." She confessed. "Ok, then. It's settled." They both drifted back to sleep...

* * *

The second time someone woke up, it was Travis. He stared at Katie for a bit, admiring her. _She's beautiful_. He thought. Then he realized he really had to go to the bathroom. He looked at Katie's head, which was still on his chest, and his arms, which were around her waist. _Oh, boy._ He thought. _How am I gonna get up without waking her up? _

He pulled his arms out and gently took hold of her head. But as soon as he did that, Katie woke up. Or started to. Travis held still for a minute. She fell asleep again, muttering. With a start, he realized what she was muttering. _Travis. _He knew she would wake up soon, so he did something he knew might be dangerous. He leaned over to Katie and kissed her. With a start, Katie opened her eyes. Travis pulled away, grinning. "You're awake." He said. "Obviously." Katie mumbled, sitting up.

"So, did you enjoy that little wake up start?" He asked, still grinning. "What?" Katie asked. "Oh. Uh..Do I have to answer that?" Travis rolled his eyes. "Yes." He told her. "Yes you _do._ I want a _full_ answer, by the way." He added. Katie blushed. "Uh..Yeah." She said. "How much?" Travis asked. "A lot." Katie mumbled. "What?" Travis asked, cupping his ear. Katie glared. " A LOT." She said, blushing like crazy. Travis smiled, leaning back.

"Good." He whispered, leaning forward and kissing her. Her lips were so smooth and soft. His hand moved down to her waist, his other elbow propping him up. Her hands went around his neck. He steadied himself, then put both arms around her waist. Katie smiled against the kiss. Soon, they seriously needed air. However, _luckily,_ someone interrupted.

Connor laughed. They turned. "Uh, come on. I just wanted to say, uhh-" he stopped and left to go back to bed, because Travis was glaring hard at him. Katie sighed. Then she smiled. "Come on, Travis." She said, standing. "Let's go walk around. No ones up. It's exactly six in the morning." She said. Travis smiled, putting his arm around her waist. "Sure." He replied. Katie put her head on his shoulder. Han in hand, they walked..

Ok, guys! No, this is NOT the ending! Please review!


End file.
